Quelques mots sur un papier
by Angel-chou
Summary: Il en avait besoin, son cœur n'en pouvait plus, mais comment faire pour ne pas sombrer ? Écrire ce qu'il avait sur la conscience ? Écrire, comme il l'aurait fait..?


Bonsoir ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS sans prétention.  
Il vaut mieux avoir lu le manga avant d'entreprendre sa lecture !  
Bonne lecture !

 **Disclaimer:** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. All right reserved (c) Ishida Sui._

* * *

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rejoint le CCG. Désormais, le but que je me suis fixé me semble si loin mais si proche à la fois. Que devrais-je faire ? Je me sens coupable mais j'en ai terriblement besoin. Je n'en dors plus la nuit. Je suis hanté par le doute, par la peur. Et ce soir, j'ai décidé de me confier ici. C'est assez ironique, non ? J'écris pour me soulager, alors que je me moquais de tous ces romans qu' _il_ lisait. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, je ne sais même pas comment m'exprimer correctement sur le papier, contrairement à _lui_. _Il_ me manque. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. J'espère toujours me lever le matin, aller à la fac et _le_ voir.

[…]

Une nouvelle journée vient de s'achever. Rien de bien intéressant, l'affaire stagne un peu, nous n'avons récolté aucune information majeure sur _lui_. Je continue mes recherches parallèlement, mais j'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus _il_ est inaccessible, introuvable. Que faire ? Je veux _le_ revoir.

[…]

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve horrible. Je devrais d'ailleurs plutôt employer le mot cauchemar. _Il_ était là, seul contre une armée. _Il_ s'est accroché à la vie. _Il_ a combattu mais aussi fidèle à lui-même, aucune colombe n'a perdu la vie, contrairement à _lui_. Déchiré, mutilé, massacré. Comment cela était-il possible ? J'étais impuissant, spectateur. L'horrible vérité m'a éclaté au visage. J'étais _inutile_. À quoi bon continuer ? J'ai peur mais mon cœur m'ordonne d'avancer.

[…]

Aujourd'hui, j'ai tué une ghoul pour la première fois. J'en ai vomis toute la soirée. Je ne voulais pas l'abattre. Mais c'était elle ou moi. Moi ou elle. J'ai agis instinctivement. Pardonnez-moi, je vous en supplie, pardonnez-moi. Elle ne méritait sûrement pas ça... Non. Elle ne le méritait pas. Je suis un monstre... J'ai peur, peur de devenir celui qui _le_ tuera. Que dois-je faire ? J'ai peur. Peur de perdre la raison. Peur de tous ces rêves sordides et sanglants qui me hantent. J'écris... Il faut que j'écrive. Peut-être que cela m'aidera à ne pas m'éloigner de mes objectifs ?

[…]

Bientôt, le CCG partira en «expédition». On m'a demandé de rédiger un testament. Je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre, c'est la première fois... Et puis, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit ne peut être écrit dessus. Que faire ? Adresser mes remerciements à mes proches et mes collègues ? Sûrement... Mais je ne m'en pré-occupe pas vraiment, car pour la première fois depuis des mois, je n'avais pas peur. Mes pensées me semblent si limpides, maintenant ! Je suis persuadé que je _le_ verrais. Et enfin, je _le_ protégerais, à mon tour...

[…]

Demain sera le grand jour. Je ne tiens plus. J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau un gamin, attendant impatiemment son anniversaire ! Peut-être que ce soir sera la dernière fois où j'écrirais aussi. Peut-être que je serais enfin libre de mes craintes et angoisses ? Peut-être que ces sentiments douloureux n'entraveront plus mon cœur, mon corps et mon esprit ? Je veux _le_ voir. Je veux _lui_ dire. Je _lui_ avouerais tout...

 _Kaneki pleurait, à genoux sur un plancher froid et humide. Il serrait un bouquin entre ses mains tremblantes. Ses larmes tâchaient les pages désormais blanches de ce petit livre où Hideyoshi avait retracé des mois et des mois d'appartenance au CCG. Ses soubresauts furent si violents, qu'il le lâcha par inadvertance. Une feuille pliée en trois en tomba. Kaneki l'attrapa délicatement, l'ouvrant, afin d'y lire son contenu._

* * *

Ceci est mon testament (le vrai... ou le faux, en fait ?).

Honnêtement, je n'ai pas envie de respecter toutes les formules pompeuses qu'un testament doit contenir, alors, je vais y aller à ma façon.

Moi, Hideyoshi Nagachika, certifie sur l'honneur, de léguer tout mon amour, toute ma tendresse et toutes mes pensées à mon ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami et ma raison de vivre, j'ai nommé, Kaneki Ken ! Et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Si tu lis ceci, Kaneki, saches que je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, même si je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la chance de te dire tout ce que j'aurais voulu, de vivre tout ce qu'on aurait pu, mais... J'ai au moins eu l'occasion de t'offrir ceci. S'il-te-plaît, ne me haïs pas. S'il-te-plaît, pardonnes moi. J'ai commis tant de choses que je regrette mais... Je ne regretterais jamais de t'avoir aimé jusqu'au bout. Je t'en prie, continues de vivre et sois heureux.

Avec tout mon amour,

Hideyoshi Nagachika.

* * *

 _Les larmes de l'ex-brun redoublèrent. Il se pencha, attrapant par les deux mains, un bout de tissus placé devant lui. Il posa son front en face de lui, sur un corps... Le corps de son meilleur ami, pleurant comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant._

 _«Je devais te protéger ! Je le devais ! Plus que tout ! Alors, pourquoi ?! Pourquoi toi, Hide ?! Ne me laisses pas ! Je t'en supplie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! Je t'aime... Je t'aime... Hide...»_

 _Les cris d'une ghoul endeuillée. Des larmes. Un chagrin sans fin._

* * *

Un grand merci à **Camille**... Ma bêta lectrice, huhu !  
À la prochaine !


End file.
